


Waarom nou hij?

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Tears, dealing with dead, dealing with missing someone, max heeft ook een zachte kant, onbegrip, ongeloof, teammates
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Hoe zou Max met dit omgaan ? De dood van Anthoine Hubert.





	Waarom nou hij?

**Author's Note:**

> Ze zeiden dat het hielp om dingen van je af te schrijven. Ik heb geen idee maar het voelt alsof mijn hart nu het kan loslaten. Toch zal dat gemis blijven. Ik kende hem niet persoonlijk maar hij was 1 van ons. En daarom doet het waarschijnlijk pijn. Ik heb de crash gezien op TV. Tranen stonden in mijn ogen. Zondag en Maandag ben ik meerdere keren in tranen uitbarsten. 
> 
> We zullen je nooit vergeten Anthoine Hubert.

Ik zit naast Christiaan. De race kan mij nu gestolen worden. Het maakt niks uit wie er wint. Maar eigenlijk hoop ik dat Charles wint. Charles moet de race winnen. Niet alleen voor zichzelf maar ook voor Anthoine. Ik kijk naar de schermen. Je had het gezicht van Pierre vanochtend moeten zien. Ik kan mij amper voorstellen waar hij nu doorheen gaat. Hij is zijn beste vriend verloren. Ik heb Pierre vaak over hem horen praten. Ik kende hem ook wel maar niet zo goed als Pierre. Ik hou vooral Charles en Pierre in de gaten op het scherm. Mijn ogen volgen vooral hun auto's

Wanneer de race voorbij ik loop naar Pierre. Hij valt zowat in mijn armen en klemt zich vast aan mij. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. "Huil maar Pierre, het is goed, we zijn er voor je." "Waarom nou hij Max, Hij zou volgend jaar ook in Formule 1 gaan rijden." Ik knik langzaam. We gaan op de grond zitten. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. Ik hou hem vast. Hij praat. Hij vertelt mij verschillende dingen over hem. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. "Mag ik vannacht bij jou blijven of ga je al naar Londen." "Nee we blijven vanavond hier." Ik druk een kus tegen zijn wang en laat hem los.

Ik besluit Charles op te zoeken. Ik vind hem op een bankje. Hij heeft zijn ogen gesloten. Ik ga naast hem liggen. Hij duwt zijn gezicht in mijn borst. "Ik ben zo trots op je, en dat zal ook Jules en je vader zijn." Hij kijkt mij met rode ogen aan. Ik knik. Ik meen het ook serieus. Ik duw mijn gezicht tegen zijn nek aan. "We zijn er voor je, net als toen met je vader en met Jules." Pierre komt bij ons liggen. We blijven zo liggen totdat het donker is. "Kom, we gaan naar mijn kamer."

Bij mijn kamer staan Lando, Carlos, George, Alex en Daniel. "Gaat het wel met jou Max." Ik draai mij naar Daniel. "Waarom zou het niet met mij gaan." "Omdat het ook voor jou heftig is." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik red mezelf wel, ik ben toch "Super" max." De rest van de jongens kijken mij bezorgd aan. Ik duw het weg. Ik gooi de deur open. Ik loop direct naar het balkon. Dat is de plek waar ik ik kan zijn. Ik ga op de grond zitten. Ik voel twee paar armen om mij heen. Ik kijk naar Carlos en Daniel. Ik kruip tegen Daniel aan. Toch stromen de tranen over mijn wangen. Ik ben nu degene die breekt. Ik mag niet breken. Ik moet er voor de rest zijn. Ik wil op staan maar word tegen gehouden. Charles geeft mij een glas water.

Dan breekt er iets in mij. Ik schreeuw. Ik huil. Ik laat de controle los. Ik word op het bed gelegd door Daniel. "Ik ben hier en ik ga je nu niet alleen laten, we zijn er voor je, je hoeft geen super Max te zijn, dat vragen we ook niet van je." Ik kijk met betraande ogen naar hem. De rest van de jongens komen op het bed liggen. Ik voel de armen van Charles om mijn middel heen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. "Hij is trots op ons allemaal." Ik knik. Ik kijk naar George en Alex die elkaar heel goed vasthouden. Alex is er voor George. George kende hem ook door het karten. We zijn gewoon samen opgegroeid. Ik zie hoe Carlos Lando helpt met een glas melk. Maar wanneer Lando die wegzet sta ik op. Ik kniel voor Lando. De tranen lopen bij hem over zijn wang. "Heey, misschien helpt dat glas melk voor het slapen." Hij schud zijn hoofd. Ik knik van wel. Ik geef hem het glas terug. Voorzichtig neemt hij er wat slokjes van. Ik druk een kus tegen zijn wang en sta weer op. Lando geeuwt een beetje. Hij drukt zijn gezicht in de borst van Carlos. "Tijd om te gaan slapen Lando." Carlos tilt Lando op en legt hem op het luchtbed. Carlos trekt mij in zijn armen. We kijken elkaar aan. "Ik wist wel dat je je waren gezicht zou tonen, je kan niet altijd sterk zijn." "Daar heb je gelijk in."

"Carlos, waar ben je, waar ben je Los." Carlos draait zijn gezicht naar Lando. "Ik spreek je morgen bij het ontbijt wel." Ik zie hoe Carlos naast Lando gaat liggen. Lando is direct wat rustiger. Ik kijk naar George en Alex. Ze liggen nu op de bank. Ik pak een deken en leg die over hen heen. George kijkt mij aan. "Weet je zeker dat het gaat Max." "Het gaat, Daniel is hier dus het komt goed." George verbergt zijn gezicht van de nek van Alex. "Slaap maar wat lieve mensen."

Charles en Pierre liggen op mijn bed. Charles en hij slapen nu eindelijk. Charles heeft zijn duim half in zijn mond. Andere zouden hem uitlachen maar ik snap waarom hij dat doet. Soms wil je gewoon even klein zijn. Even aan vroeger denken. Ik pak een handdoek en loop naar de douch. Door douchen kan ik weer logisch denken. Ik kleed mij uit en ga onder de straal staan. Daniel trekt mij in zijn armen. "Het was vandaag heftig he." "Dat was het zeker." "Gelukkig hebben we snel Monza en kunnen Pierre en Charles herinneringen ophalen." "Dat is zeker fijn voor hun. We blijven een langere tijd zo staan. Daniel wast mijn haar. Na de douch droogt hij mij af. "Ik ben zo trots op je, je hebt jezelf zo goed gehouden." "Zonder jou had ik het nooit gekund."

We gaan op het matras liggen. Morgen is een nieuwe dag. Het zal niet gemakkelijk zijn. Maar zolang we elkaar hebben is het goed. Ik kijk naar de rest van de jongens. Lando en Carlos hebben elkaar gevonden maar ook de andere jongens. Ik merk dat het goed gaat komen. Soms zullen we een off dag hebben. Soms willen we huilen en schreeuwen. Er zullen dagen zijn dat we alles vergeten. En er zullen momenten zoals dit zijn.

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is verre van perfect maar het is hoe ik mij nu voel


End file.
